We love each other Will it be too late?
by HelenaLaVince
Summary: 5 years ago they went off each others life ... now they came to see each other again
1. Yesterday

We love each other, will it be too late?

Disclaimer: I do not own gakuen alice. .. .

Chapter 1: "Yesterday" 

A 22 years old brunette was infront of a huge hotel.

Mikan: "I wonder how are they. Its been 5 years. I wonder how is he.. . . 5 years. . . seems like yesterday."

_Flashback:_

_(At the Sakura Tree)_

_Natsume: "Mikan, we need to talk. . . "_

_Mikan: "What is it Natsume?" why is he acting like this?'_

_Natsume: "We have to end this.. . "_

_Mikan: "End what?" why did I feel like crying'_

_Natsume: "Our relationship. . . It wont work anymore. . ."_

_Mikan: I can't tell if he's saying the truth. . he's hiding his eyes. . . _

_Mikan: "Why?" I cant cry. . not now. . .'_

_Natsume: "Im inove with someone."_

_Mikan: (hides her eyes with her bangs) "Oh. . . Ok. .."_

_She turned her back and said "Thank you Natsume-kun"_

_She walk away. . . from the sakura tree, out of his heart . . . out of his life. _

_End of FlashBack:_

Mikan: (Looking at the sky) It's raining. . . like 5 years ago.

Her cell phone rings. . .

Mikan: "Hello? Oh yeah . . im alreasy here. . yes. . . coming. ."

She Entered the hotel.

A 22 years old raven-haired guy was in a middle of traffic.

He notice that it started to rain

Natsume: "Its raining. . . like 5 years ago. . . I wonder how is she. ."

_Flash back:_

_Natsume: "Mikan, We need to talk" damn its hard to say. . but I have to for her own sake"_

_Mikan: "What is it Natsume?"_

_Natsume: "We have to end this. . ." _

_Mikan: "End what?"_

_Natsume: "Our relationship" Mikan. . .'_

_Mikan: "Why?"_

_Natsume: "Im inlove with someone" I love you Mikan but I have to'_

_Mikan: "Oh.. . . OK"_

_Natsume: don't cry. . '_

_Mikan: "Thank you Natsume-kun"_

_End of Flashback_

Natsume: "I really want to hug her. . . to stop her from leaving. . .but its too late. ."

He stopped on a hotel.

Natsume: "I guess I'll see . . . today."


	2. i saw himher

We love each other. . . will it be too late?

Disclaimer: I do not own gakuen alice. . .

Chapter 2: I saw him/her

Mikan! Mikan-chan!

Mikan turn around to see a blonde haired guy calling her.

Mikan: Yuu? Is that really you (yuu)?

Yuu: yup.. . . long time no see.

Mikan: Yeah, its good to see you.

Yuu: Hotaru told me you're a singer and a model.

Mikan: Yeah, after graduation she pursue me to sing.

"It cost 10 hits of baka gun for her to go to audition"

They turn around to see the emotionless Hotaru Imai.

Mikan/Yuu: Hotaru !

Hotaru's hair was long

Hotaru: I've cancelled all my appointments to come.

Mikan: Running a huge company is difficult.

Yuu: You've come all the way from New York.

Hotaru: We are staying for 2 weeks.

Ruka: But I thought you don't have time to stay that long. .

Mikan: Ruka. . . its nice to see you.

Ruka: Its nice to see you too.

Ruka and Hotaru were engaged. Hotaru owned a company while Ruka Owned a Pet shop. He is also a Famous Veterinarian in New York.

The other came. . . They chatted about their success eat and have some fun.

Ruka: The Clinic was running well . .

"So you've come"

They turned to see Natsume with a smirk.

Ruka: "Natsume. . . its good to see you"

Natsume: "Yeah. ."

Natsume: I saw her. . . still pretty and looks so happy'

Mikan: I saw him. . . he looks so matured. . his cold eyes and usual smirk was there. . . I felt like crying but I wont let him notice it'

Natsume: I wonder if she's taken may be she is. . . I've heard that she's a singer and a model'

Mikan: Im still single I can't seem to find someone that could take his place'

Natsume: I know she's angry'

Mikan: After all he's don e. I Cant get angry.'

Natsume: Im coward not to protect her and choose her'

Mikan: He is brave enough to choose the one he truly loves'

Natsume: I regret it'

Mikan: Im happy for him'

Natsume: I still love her but its already too late she doesn't love me anymore'

Mikan: I love him still. . . but I have to move on. .'

Unknown to them Kokoroyumi heard everything. . .

Reviwes please. . . ..


End file.
